bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade, Mara
Mara Jade (later, Mara Jade-Skywalker) was, during different times in her life, an Emperor's Hand, a smuggler, and later a Jedi Master who sat upon the Jedi High Council. She was raised as a servant to Emperor Palpatine and became a high-level Force-using operative. As an Emperor's Hand, Jade carried out the Emperor's bidding, killing Rebels and corrupt Imperials alike with cold professionalism, even as a young woman. As Palpatine's assassin, she received top-notch training from experts in a variety of fields as well as training in the Force, which was continued by Luke Skywalker years later. After Palpatine's death, she received his last command, which was to kill Luke Skywalker; however, the death of her Master caused her to go rogue. Eventually she joined smuggler chief Talon Karrde, becoming one of his best smugglers and his second-in-command. During the predations of Grand Admiral Thrawn, she was forced to work with Skywalker, and developed a grudging respect for him. During the Galactic Civil War, Mara Jade proved herself skilled in a variety of fields; she was a good pilot and mechanic and trained in the use of both a blaster and hand-to-hand combat even without relying on the Force. Over the years, she continued to work for Karrde and interact with Skywalker intermittently, training at his Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 for a short period of time. She was groomed by Karrde to take over the Smugglers' Alliance and had a brief relationship with Lando Calrissianas part of that role, although she later admitted it was a charade. She also continued to grow closer to Skywalker and worked alongside him on numerous occasions, including the Almanian Uprising and the First Corellian Insurrection. The two finally realized in 19 ABY while on a mission to Nirauan that they were in love, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. After marrying Skywalker, Mara Jade took the surname Skywalker and devoted her life to the New Jedi Order, becoming a Master in her own right. Shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong War, she fell ill due to deadly coomb spores that she'd been infected with by a Yuuzhan Vong agent. She used the Force to slow their progress even as she continued to fight against the alien invaders on numerous battlefields including Dantooine and Ithor, but the disease was only purged from her system after the birth of her son Ben in 26 ABY. After becoming a Master, Jade Skywalker took her niece Jaina Solo as an apprentice until she reached Knighthood. During that time, she participated in Jedi offensives against the Yuuzhan Vong, aiding in the war effort. After the fall of Coruscant, she helped Cal Omas become elected as the Chief of State as the New Republic reorganized itself into the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Jade Skywalker ultimately saw her efforts against the Yuuzhan Vong rewarded in the war's final battle on Coruscant with the destruction of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane. In the following years, Jade Skywalker was active during the Dark Nest Crisis and the subsequent Swarm War, wherein she helped to thwart the expansionist plans of Raynar Thul and the insectoid Killiks who were spreading into Chiss space and subverting many other people into becoming Joiners under the influence of several Dark Jedi. Jade Skywalker was insistent that the Jedi who had joined Killik communities would be withdrawn, as they were using their skills in combat against the Chiss, provoking them. She continued to serve by the side of her husband as a Jedi Master during the Second Galactic Civil War, first serving alongside the Galactic Alliance against the rebellious Confederation. The re-emergence of the Sith Lady Lumiya was another threat that Jade Skywalker had to confront, but though she and her husband skirmished with both Lumiya and the fallen Jedi Alema Rar on multiple occasions, the darksiders escaped. As the war escalated, Jade Skywalker was killed by her nephew, Jacen Solo, whom she had learned was a Sith and therefore saw as a threat to her family personally, to the Jedi Order, and to the galaxy at large. RPG D6 Stats (The following stats are a conjectural representation of Mara as she may appear as of the Battle of Endor.) Type: Emperor's Hand (Rebellion Era) *Smuggler (As of the Thrawn Trilogy/New Republic Era) *Jedi (during the New Jedi Order Era) DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 7D+1, (s)Blaster: Hold-Out Blaster 8D+2, Dodge 7D+2, Melee Combat 7D+1, Missile Weapons 6D+2, Pick Pocket 8D, Running 6D+2, Thrown Weapons 6D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien Species 8D, Bureaucracy 7D+2, Intimidation 7D+1, Languages 8D, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Streetwise 6D, Survival 6D+1, Willpower 6D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 7D, Beast Riding 5D+2, Communications 6D+2, Ground Vehicle Operation 6D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 5D+2, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 8D, Starfighter Piloting 7D, Starship Gunnery 8D, Starship Shields 7D, Swoop Operation 7D PERCEPTION 2D+1 Bargain 5D+1, Command 7D+1, Con 6D+1, Gambling 4D+1, Hide 8D+1, Investigation 4D+1, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 7D+1, Sneak 8D+1 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 6D+1, Climbing/Jumping 7D, Lifting 5D+2, Stamina 7D, Swimming 6D+2 TECHNICAL 3D Blaster repair 6D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D+1, Demolitions 4D, Droid Programming 3D+1, Droid Repair 3D+2, First Aid 5D, Ground Vehicle Repair 6D, Repulsorlift Repair 5D, Security 7D+1, Starship Repair 6D+1, Starship Weapon Repair 5D+1 Special Abilities: Force skills: Control 2D, Sense 2D+2, Alter 1D+1 Force Powers (These are only powers which Mara has demonstrated to this point): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Control Pain, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis Control and Sense: Projective Telepathy Control and Alter: Inflict Pain Control, Sense and Alter: Telekinetic Kill This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 4 Dark Side Points: 5 Character Points: 25 Equipment: Hold-out blaster (3D), comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters